In A Heartbeat
by Wisdom's Shadow
Summary: Zoro/Nami drabble. Things seem normal for once... maybe... or not, but when did being normal ever matter?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm back! This is my first attempt at a One Piece story and I hope I do it justice. FF needs some more Nami\Zoro :) sorry if it's OOC Takes place beore they met Chopper.

I'm going to attempt to make this a multi-chapter drabble...

Disclaimer: I disclaim all ownership. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

In a Heartbeat

His swords cut swiftly through the air. Nami could see his deep even breaths and imagines the swords being perfectly in time with his heartbeat. He sliced so quickly and so cleanly that she could imagine the sharp blade cutting the molecules of air in half.

"What are you staring at, witch?" Zoro asked her, then quickly became angry at himself for letting her distract him again.

"Watching you waste time," she replied, "didn't I ask you to wash the dishes?"

"But you're so good at it."

"That's another thousand beri for not doing what I tell you."

Usopp looked at the couple and sighed. He really hoped this didn't escalate to a fight.

Zoro sheathed his swords and walked over to the ginger navigator. "We both know that you'll never really make me pay for everything." He walked so close to her that their chests were touching. Zoro noticed she only blushed slightly in response to this.

"Do you want me to actually start making you pay?" Nami asked, almost seductively. Zoro took a gulp of air.

"I'm afraid I can't pay you in money." Zoro said with a smirk before slowly putting his and around Nami's waist. It felt so different than the hilt of his sword.

Nami replied only by bracing her hands against his chest and slowly leaning into him. It was a few agonizing, tense seconds before their lips finally met.

His lips were rough and chapped but oh, so gentle against her mikan-tasting ones. They both closed their eyes.

Sanji's cigarette dropped from his lips and fell onto the floorboards. A gloomy dark cloud appeared over him.

Meanwhile Usopp was busy trying to hold back Luffy from joining in the embrace.

Nothing will ever be normal.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I said these are drabbles but some will tie in together... Yay chapter two!

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Nami sneaked through the halls of the ship. A few more steps...

*squeak* She had stepped on the wrong board!

Nami looked around and gave a sigh of relief. She kept walking and finally made it to the deck, never noticing the creeping swordsman following her.

She walked over to her mikan groves. Carefully climbing through the mikan limbs, she took a seat where few could really see her. She breathed in the scent of mikans and for a moment was rushed back to the age of hiding in the groves for hours and studying her maps.

She continued this habit recently.

No one could have possibly seen her without watching. Zoro continued to study the fiery navigator. He began to remember their kiss hours ago and almost groaned. She was slowly becoming his weakness.

Meters away in her hiding place, Nami was thinking similar thoughts. She had spent years perfecting er flirting. She toyed with men; so vulnerable. She never believed that one day, she would be the one toyed with in a way much better than her years with Arlong.

At the thought of Arlong, her heart began to race. Her face scrunched up in anger and her hands folded into fists. A hiss almost escaped her throat.

Zoro watched in confusion. Why did Nami suddenly become so angry? He cleared his throat as a way of getting her attention.

Her head snapped up and her eyes met his. He gave a smirk. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked in a surprisingly caring voice.

She shook her head and made a motion asking him the same question.

"Floorboards," he replied with a wink. He continued smiling at her and silenced the part of him (sounding a lot like Kuina) that says she'll only be a distraction. He can indulge himself just this once.

They both want to bring up that kiss. While mutual, both were haunted by the possibilty of it just being a ploy.

Nami decided that she could allow herself to fall for the green-haired swordsman as soon as Zoro rushed forward to claim another kiss.

*AN: This one is more OOC and for a good reason. Any suggestion for another drabble will be thorougly considered. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

In A Heartbeat

AN: 3RD drabble... I made another one but it was lost. It was about Nami and Zoro in a party then going off for some alone time (pg rated :( ) should I rewrite it?

This one is Zoro's reaction to the kiss(es). Thanks for teh suggestion! This is after Alabasta(Arabasta?) but imagine it slightly AU in the regard that it's the night after they left and Robin isn't there...

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Christmas is coming up...

Zoro looked down at his swords. Unsheathing them, he saw the first rays of dawn reflect off of them. He knew he had two more hours.

In two hours, Sanji would begin cooking. In two hours, Usopp would check all parts of the ship for disrepair- he seemed to care for the ship more than the crew.

Zoro only had so much more time before _she_ would wake and check the maps and log pose and everything.

Zoro's mind unfortunately began its train of thoughts leading directly to Nami.

That blasted witch. She would be the death of him. That piggy-back ride... He thought back to the incident.

_"Nami!" He yelled. She was bleeding and limping. "What happened?"_

_With tears in her eyes she exclaimed,"I did it Zoro! I beat Miss Doublefinger! I won a fight!" Nami stumbled quickly over to Zoro and gave him a hug to his unwounded areas. _

_She brought out her clima-tact - now having knowledge of it- and blew a cool bubble to his wound, numbing it. _

_Zoro looked at her in confusion. She shrugged at him and smiled, an actual smile. _

_He couldn't help but smile back._

_"We need to get to the others!" Zoro exclaimed, finally remembering. _

_"Okay let's go!" Nami yelled as she began to stumble. _

_Zoro went infront of her and leaned down. After a moment of nothing, Zoro said, "Get on my back. You'll slow me down on your own and..." _

_"And..." Nami prompted. _

_Sigh. "And I'll get lost without you." _

_Realizing he was right but still cautious of his injuries, she gingerly mounted his back. And he ran he could've sworn he heard a soft, "Thank you" but that couldn't have come from Nami..._

He sighed. He crawled up into the crow's nest and began to polish his swords. That gave him a distraction...

No more than 30 minutes later, Zoro began to think of months ago when he and Nami had kissed. That was..._ electifying._

Zoro was ashamed of himself. He was swiftly falling for the navigator.

And at this moment, he didn't care to think of a reason why not to.

Keeping that in mind, he walked slowly to where Nami's room is. He saw the sun rising and knew she would be the first to come out for a shower.

True enough, she sleepily walked out of her room. Hair in disarray, no make-up, crinkled t-shirt that looked surprisingly like one of his and a pair of pajama pants.

"Good morning Nami." He called to her. A guy had to start small, ya know?

AN: Was that any good? Want me to rewrite it? How will I know if I don't get a review?


	4. Chapter 4

In A Heartbeat, Chapter 4

AN: number 4! Yay! :) thanks for all of the reviews! Feel free to give me suggestions!

This one is after Brooke joined. Not to be tied with the other ones.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and I'm not the lady who made a sandwich shop called "Grand Line" then basically described the Grand Line when asked...

There were certain things that just don't happen- or at least aren't supposed to.

For instance, Luffy will never debate the theory of quantum mechanics. Franky will never decide to go on a no-cola diet. And Nami should never have asked Zoro for fighting lessons.

"Moss head! Come here for a second?" Nami called out to the training Zoro.

"What is it?" He asked angrily. So help him, God, he wasn't doing a single chore today.

"I want to learn to fight." Nami said confidently and Zoro was taken aback.

Zoro just looked at her curiously before she sighed and explained. "Last time we encountered Marines, I was useless. That guy stole my Clima-tact and you had to rescue me."

"I always have to rescue you, it's nothing new." Zoro _tried_ to reason.

"Just teach me some fighting moves and I'll decrease your debt." She sighed, frustrated.

Zoro seemed to consider this for a moment. "How much?"

"As much as you want." Nami said in a soft voice.

"Then hell yeah." Zoro laughed.

The next night, Nami had watch duty and Zoro decided that would be the best time to train her.

He taught silenced. He communicated only in the movements of his body.

His arms wrapped around her slim waist as he muttered, "Try to get away from me," in a husky voice.

Nami stood for a minute. A small, albeit loud, part of herself wanted to say that she didn't want to. Instead, she dug her sneakered feet firmly into the ground and twisted and squirmed until her arms were free and she hit his gut, mindful of where every injury was and hitting the one place it wasn't.

Zoro didn't even need to catch his breath and tried to rearrange her but she fell out of his embrace. He almost apologized.

She quickly spun around and faced him, eager for whatever was next. A feral look entered his eyes and she subconsiously backed up against the wall.

He rushed over to her and grabbed her wrists before she could move.

Suddenly his eyes were filled with a strange longing. Before she knew it, his head was leaning down and hers was tilting up. Their lips met with a passion. And it was with that passion that he pulled her into his lap and they fell onto the ground.

Forgetting that they were supposed to be on watch and that they also needed to train, the two fell into each other and never wanted to leave.

Zoro whispered against the shell of her ear, "I want to rescue you."

Yet the next night, Nami asked for training again.


	5. Chapter 5

In A Heartbeat

AN: 5th one! Yay! This is going off the prompt (suggestion) of love making you stronger! Thanks so much! :)

Disclaimer: One Piece, apparently not for sale or rent. I can't even rent Zoro for a day :(

This was just a small little battle. Nothing large, right? Just marines. Not like they could do any real damage, right?

A man stepped up. Zoro thought he heard him say his name but that didn't matter. What mattered was what he said after that.

"Roronoa Zoro, you're one of the best swordsman. At this point, half the world is saying your second best. Before I take on Mihawk, I have to kill you first." The marine said, a katana in either hand.

Zoro's nostrils flared with anger. _Who does that baka think he is? He needs to learn his place._

So Zoro drew all 3 swords and took his stance.

Luffy looked up in surprise.

"Shouldn't we stop swordsman-bro before he gets hurt? Totally not super..." Franky said and began walking their way.

Luffy knocked him upside the head and tied Franky up with his arms. "His battle to fight. His honor is at stake."

Luffy looked around to their other crewmates, many of which seemed to think much the same as Franky.

**"NO ONE WILL DARE INTERRUPT THIS FIGHT!" **Luffy bellowed. Somehow this immature captain realized the severity of the situation more easily than anyone else.

The battle field (all of the ships and the treacherous waters) was silent as the duel began.

Clangs of steel against steel were heard. Zoro almost laughed at this man before him. He prepared himself for a blow that should knock the marine miles away.

But the marine was too quick and delivered a blow precisely where Zoro's Mihawk scar was formed ages ago.

Zoro cried out in a hunter's yell. He raged forward and knocked the other man out. Deciding the battle was over, he allowed his anger to fade.

When the red hot tinge of anger left his senses -well, sensitive, he heard a small whimper. He turned around only to see Nami pressed against the wall of the ship by a strong man who resembled Arlong without the nose.

Zoro rushed forward and killed the man before asking if Nami was alright. She simply nodded and said "Of course." Zoro knew everything was all right.

Then he felt a burning sting in his back. He feel over in pain for a katana had pierced part of his nerves.

Zoro could faintly hear different- but not unlike- things.

"YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE A SWORDSMAN."

"SO NOT SUPER."

"I'M AFRAID YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE."

"IT'S OVER FOR YOU."

Then Zoro heard a soft feminine voice.

"_No, let __**me **__finish him." _ He heard Nami say.

"Quatre fleurs!" He heard another voice say.

"Thank you Robin. I feel the need to warn you scum. This won't be pleasant."

Then everything faded to black.

Zoro awoke the next day, bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. Nami was fast asleep in the chair beside him.

"Nami." He said gruffly. She jumped awake.

"Zoro! You're awake!" Nami said in a thankful voice.

Zoro nodded. "Where's the guy?" His voice was filled with venom.

Franky has him locked up down below the ship. Your call for a rematch whenever you're ready." She told him.

"Nami?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." A deep breath. "Iloveyou." It came out like I'll view in his rush to get the words out.

"I love you too."

All thoughts of revenge flew out of Zoro's mind. For an hour, that is.

AN2: I'm not sure how good this is... Oh well! Review anyway?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: after a slight, less-than-a-month hiatus, I IZ BACK. This one is chess-themed.

Disclaimer: Does anyone read a fanfiction automatically assuming it's creator wrote it? I'ma do that one day and it will be awesome. Until then, not mine.

"Your move, Mario."

"Don't rush me."

"The game hasn't even began!"

"I know, I'm trying to think of my first move."

"Baka! It doesn't take that long!"

And so the navigator and the swordsman sat in the library of the Thousand Sunny. After Zoro was given the white chess pieces, it was his move first. Sadly, Zoro was getting distracted by the fiery witch.

Not thinking straight and moving only to please his girlfriend, he moved his knight up and to the left.

"Finally," she muttered as she moved one of her black pawns forward two spaces.

A small drop of sweat rolled down Zoro's face. He had made a mistake- a knight wasn't his usual opening! He quickly moved the knight to its starting position. Nami sent him a curious glance and moved one of her bishops to the edge of the board.

Zoro realized he just lost control of the board. All he has control of were the first rows but Nami had much more.

After taking a calming breath he began the game- for real this time.

Every move was made painstakingly slow and yet was perfected persecuted each time.

Nami, attempting a quicker style quickly fell behind. At this point, Nami ad lost her queen, a knight, both bishops and four pawns. And she was in check right now. Zoro had only lost two pawns and a rook. The rook was sacrificed for the queen. Its twin currenlty threatening Nami's king.

Nami then got an idea.

She leaned over the board in the middle of Zoro's contemplating and knocked over all of the pieces in an attempt to make out with Zoro.

The marimo only gave in for a minute or so before pushing her back and meticulously returning each piece to its last position.

"Later babe, we're in the middle of a game."

Nami tried her attempt once more but immediately latched onto his throat. After leaving a mark or two, she whispered in is ear. "Game over."

The game was forgotten for the rest of the night.


End file.
